The story of two
by 14Lupin42
Summary: Charlie and Colby have a crush over each others. Where will it lead? Will continue. Might rate up.
1. A Good day

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs, just playing with the boys :)

This is my first fic, and i'm Finnish so I apology for huge mistakes... but enjoy!

* * *

Colby Granger yawned loudly and covered his mouth with his rigth hand. He had just arrived to FBI's building and was smiling widely to himself. He had woken up on the right foot. He had a feeling in his stomach that something good was going to happen this day. He walked over to his other team mates still with a wide smile on his face.

"Good morning, both of you", Colby said cheerfully and got a smile from both David and Megan.

"Morning. What happened to you?" David asked with a laugh.

"Maybe he got laid", Megan teased and gained a look from David.

"What?" She asked. "If he's going hyper, why wouldn't I?" She asked as she swinged in his chair.

"Maybe it was you who got laid..." David muttered and both Megan and Colby gave it a laugh.

"What's going on?" Don asked suspiciously as he walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Nothin'" Megan said still holding her laughter. Don walked still little doubtly to his desk and sat down on his chair. He sighed heavily and his teammembers went alert. Something must have be wrong. As Don rised his hand to massage his temple David was the first one to ask the guestion.

"What's up, Don?"

When Don didn't anwser to the guestion instantly the team was getting worried.

"His date was a disaster", An amused voice told them. Everyone turned to look at the source of the soft voice, even when they knew who carried it. Charlie Eppes stepped inside to the room with an evil grin. Don opened his eyes and threw a warning glare over to his baby brother.

"Ruined date?" Colby asked hoping for more information of his boss' date. Charlie was about to open his mouth to tell the agents about Don's humilation when Don interrupped.

"If you don't have any other business here than torment me, I'll make you leave", he said with a very angry voice. Charlie only raised his eyebrows and walked over to Dons desk. He handed over a file to him.

"I've calculated the possible places where your killer may strike. There's four options left, I couldn't do more with the information you gave to me", He said apologeticing, Don glancing trough the list he was given. Then he nodded approvingly. He got up and looked for something passionately. Charlie stepped aside as his brother almost walked over him. He took some paper over Megans desk.

"What is it?" She asked curiously when Don smiled with realizion.

"Look, look!" He said passionately as he put the papers before her nose. "It's the same addres. It's a match." He said as other team mates came closer to have a look.

"He's going to be there." He confirmed.

"In the treathmessage he said that next victim would be taken at 6.30 P.M." David glanced his clock. "So we have 11 hours."

Colby nodded firmly and smiled also.

As Don started to plan where to set everyone in place, Charlie sighed in relief. He had helped to save a human life again. He smiled sheepishly when he saw the serious looks on the agends faces as they discussed about the case. His gaze remained on Colby. He had to admid, the man was gorgeus with his muscular body, bright green eyes and with that oh so worth-to-melt-for smile... Charlie snapped out of his toughts and was quite shocked about his toughts. He blushed rapidly and tried to control his toughts. He was straight for God's sake! Or was he? Charlie shook his head and blushed little more about the tough of him and Colby together.

His actions weren't overlooked and Don looked him worrying.

"Are you ok, buddy?" He asked and his team mates turned to look his brother who was apparently blushing like hell. What caused this, Don actually didn't want to know.

"I-I'm fine! Um, I'm going to work now, don't get yourself killed!" He stuttered and walked fast past them. The team looked over his retreating back.

"What's wrong with him?" David asked.

The day was on it's end and as Colby had tought, the day really had been good. They caught the murderer and nobody had gotten hurt, even tough the maniac had tried to shoot whatever moved.

And he had saw Charlie. The top of the iceberg. The most beautiful man created on earth. And to him at least, the smartest. And now he was walking in the hallway of CalSci making his way over to Charlies office. Couldn't be more perfect day. As he came to the Mathematicians door he knocked it twice before opening it. He spotted dark curly hair behind the desk full of papers and other stuff that didn't make any sense.

"Hi Charlie", he said gently trying not to be too obvious. Charlies head popped now fully behind the desk checking out who had entered the room. A smile appeared in to his face before answering. "Hello Colby", Charlie stood up. Colby broke their glances and let his eyes wander around the room.

"What the hell has happened here?" He asked laughing. The place was a mess. There were piles of books, files, pens, papers, boxes full of stuff and little more books.

"Oh, I was looking for one paper and then I got carried away and started to read all these..." he answered and frowned. "Which reminds me, I never found that piece of paper."

Colby laughed at the look on his face.

"Oh, I almost forgot, we caught that murderer, thanks to you", Colby changed the subject.

"I'm glad to hear that", he said in relief. They stood in pressing silence both looking at each others.

When slight red colour sneaked on to professors face he broke their gaze.

"Umm was there anything else you needed me for?" he asked with high voice and tried to look anywhere else than Colby as he cursed his toughts. And the fact that he had had these toughts about the older man for the minute he saw him the first time didn't relax him one bit. Now he squirmed under Colbys eyes and tried to look as normal as he could.

Colby hestítated for a while before admitting "No, not actually"

Charlie looked over his messy office and sighed. Colby noticed it and offered his help in cleaning the room. Charlie brightened up and they started piling up things together.

They had a nice chat about things in relevant until Charlie yawn made Colby to glance his watch.

"God, it's already ten!" He almost yelled.

"That much already?" Charlie wondered out loud. "Well, we can stop now, I'll clean up in the morning..." He mumbled and dodged piles of papers on the floor making his way to the door. But even with his hard effort, he tripped to single book on the floor and while trying to keep his balance his hands tried to grap anything close to it, in this case, Colby. Taken by a suprise soon they both lied in the floor with a great thud.

Charlie moaned in pain and opened his closed eyes. Which he mayby shouldn't have done, because a gasp escaped from his mouth for the sight he was looking. Charlie was half on top of Colby who was cursing the pain that throbbed in his pack. Charlies and Colby's faces were inches away from each others. When Colbys eyes found Charlies they looked deep in each others eyes and moved slightly closer and closer. Colby breathed his lungs full of Charlies scent as they went closer and closer...

"Are you okey in there, Professor Eppes?" A concerned voice came out hall and two men quickly separated.

"Yes, Bob, I just tripped", Charlie explained and flushed. Bob the cleaner just nodded and decided to leave two mens alone. Colby got on his feet and coughed.

"See you, Charlie", Colby said and almost ran out off the building as he left Charlie alone with his toughts.

He had been right, the day couldn't have been better.


	2. A White Lie

Whoa I got reviews ! I learend from your advices, and now I've got a beta! Thanks Lily G for enduring me.

Hm and sorry this came up so late, I blame my lazy attitude.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, you would know.

* * *

Charlie had tossed around in his bed all night long and finally, when his alarm went off he jumped off of the bed. He took a long warm shower and dressed up. If the day hadn't started well, Charlie didn't want to even guess how it would end. He joined the table where his father was already eating breakfast.

"Morning," Alan's voice came from behind the newspaper.

"Morning, dad." Charlie sighed. A worried glance followed small rustle noise, when Alan put his newspaper aside. As a new heavy sigh escaped from his youngster, he sifted slightly in his chair before starting questioning.

"Something happened?" He asked like they were talking about the wheater.

"No. Yes... No!" Charlie struggled under his father's piercing eyes.

"Try to decide which one it is, son," His amused father stated. Charlie breathed slowly.

"It... It's nothing, dad," Charlie said calmly and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alan asked as his son almost ran out off of the kitchen.

"To work!" Charlie yelled from somewhere near the door.

"So early?" Alan asked, but all he got as an answer was a slammed door. Alan frowned. Something wasn't right.

Charlie arrived at his office at CalSci. He locked his door and slumped on one of his chairs. He sighed as he buried his face into his hands. This wasn't good. He couldn't lie to his father, and if he found out that his younger child was into men... Not good. It would propably break his heart. And how would Colby react if he found out about his hidden feelings? Charlie shook his head rapidly; he shouldn't be thinking these things.

"Get yourself together, Charlie," he muttered to himself. A small knock came from the door and Charlie jumped. He walked towards the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

As he opened it, his eyes widened in suprise. This was something he didn't need right now.

"Amita," he tried to sound friendly for the woman in front of him.

"Charlie," She said in seductive voice. "I saw that the lights were on so I thought that I could come to see what's up," Amita babbled. She pushed her way inside of his office without asking for permission, and, of course walked past Charlie as close as she could. Charlie tried not to roll his eyes as Amita walked over to his desk swinging her ass as much as her body allowed it. Maybe she thought it would be a sexy thing to do, but it was just the opposite. Charlie didn't know how to act around her so that he wouldn't smash her heart into pieces. But Amita thought about his anxiety little differently.

"I am _hungry,_" Amita purred and Charlie frowned. "Why won't we go out for breakfast?" she asked slowly and sat down to his desk.

This woman really couldn't give up, was the only thought Charlie had in his mind at that moment.

"No thanks, I just ate before I got here." Charlie lied and pegged in his mind that Amita would let it go. Amita had started overdoing her flirting about a month ago, and Charlie had no idea how to deal with her. Amita looked like she imagined him naked and it really didn't make him comfortable.

Charlie moved his hands in front of his menhood.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a so sappy voice that Charlie could have trew up. He nodded and Amita looked defeated. She glanced at the clock and groaned.

"I've got to go," She stated. "But I'll see you soon..." She whispered as she walked past Charlie. Shivers went up in Charlie's back as Amita closed the door. He should deal with her sooner or later, since Amita had decided to get in bed with him, and it would never happen.

At the same time Colby smiled behind his desk and got weird looks from his team mates.

"Woke up on the right foot tonight too?" Don questioned smiling as well.

"You might say that," was all Colby said, as he dissappeared behind huge paper towers on his desk.

"Maybe he really got laid," David muttered to himself. Megan stormed in and everyone turned to look at her. She waved a casefile in her hand. "We've got a case!"

Charlie was walking in the hall of CalSci making his way out for a lunch, and who else but Amita would jump in front of him from behind the corner?

"Amita..." Charlie sighed desperately.

"You know, Charlie, every time you see me you say my first name," Amita stated. Charlie just stared at her, not understanding the point in her words.

"I like it when you call me by my name" she took a step closer and Charlie took a quick step away.

"Oookay." He tried to walk past her, but Amita didn't give up.

"Look, Charlie." She started slowly and Charlie tried to back up but a wall stopped his escape.

"I've tried to be very delicate with this, but I think you should know how I feel." Charlie held back a snort on the 'delicate' part of Amita's speech. As she stepped a little closer to Charlie, a few students who were passing by gave them weird looks.

"I. Really. Like. You." Amita highlighted her every word by getting even closer. That was enough for Charlie.

"I'm dating someone!" He yelped. Amita froze. She retreaded and Charlie took a deep breath.

"With... With who?" She demanded after a while.

"Um..." Charlie panicked.

"Charlie, I think I deserve to know." ," Amita said furiously.

"Eh... I can't tell you," was all Charlie came up with. He really sucked at lying.

"Oh, I think you can." Charlie could feel himself shrinking in front of Amita's furious gaze and gulped.

"No, I really can't tell you." Damn, he sucked at this, but Amita looked like she bit in it.

"If you aren't going to tell me, I'm going to find out myself," she said and walked away, scaring the shit out of some students. Charlie could feel his hands trembling. Amita really didn't took well the 'news'.

Larry was sitting in his chair, playing with his hands without anything important to do. Suddenly his office door was slammed opened and one furious Amita walked inside.

"What's wrong, Amita?" he asked a little confused, watching the woman close the door with a little too much power and pace around the room.

"Oh, don't you 'what's wrong' me! My love-of-lifetime-to-be is dating with some little slut! And I am going to track her down and give her a lecture of a lifetime!" She screamed at a stunned Larry holding back tears.

"And you are going to tell me who the hell Charlie's dating!" With that she had lowered herself so that her face was inches away from her prey. Larry just blinked rapidly and opened his mouth, but no word came out. Amita gave him a warning look.

"Charlie's dating someone?" Larry asked puzzled. Amita laughed not very happily.

"Don't play with me, if someone knows about Charlie's lovers that would be you!" Amita demanded.

"No, I really don't have any idea..." Larry said, now scared of Amita. The woman sighed and her shoulders slumped. Then she started thinking. "Silly me. If somebody would know about Charlie's ladies, it would be Don or his father!" She thought aloud. Then she straightened up and walked out of Larry's office. "Thank you for your help, Larry," she said before leaving.

"You are welcome..." a still stunned Larry answered.

* * *

Sorry, I don't like Amita :'D


	3. Gossip

Dadaa, chapter 3! Again, thanks for Lily G for correcting this~

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, please don't hit me.

* * *

Charlie stood still for a while, trying to understand what had just happened. Amita had totally snapped. Charlie was worried about her. And even more worried about her potential victims, if they got the same treatment he had had. But at least, she had something else to do than lamely seduce him; now she was tracking down the imaginary girlfriend of his.

-

Amita had had some time to 'relax' while driving towards the Casa Eppes. She was on her way to do a little investigation, and had decided to start with Alan first. She realized that she really shouldn't just storm into their house and demand where the bitch was. Now was time to be inconspicuously oleaginous. She drove in front of the Eppes residence and took many deep breaths. Then she wore the most likeable smile she could manage in her mental state and got out of her car. Alan was in the garden, taking care of his precious flowers, and soon, he saw Amita approaching.

"Amita! Charlie isn't at home if you are looking for him," Alan responded to her unasked question, and smiled gently to the woman.

"Oh, I know," She said maybe two octaves too high. "But we were supposed to make this little experiment, and he still has had a class to give, so we agreed that I would come here a little early," she lied with a smile. "Of course if it bothers you, I can go do my shopping..." She continued and, pointed at her car.

"No, no," Alan started and laughed lightly, which relaxed Amita, "No, I don't mind at all, but I am just stunned that Charlie makes you wait for him..." He explained and, putting his gardening materials aside and invited inviting Amita inside.

"Well, I that's just the usual Charlie," Amita laughed.

"Keeping women waiting and suddenly telling that he's dating someone," she added, muttering quietly.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Alan asked politely. Amita shook her head quickly and smiled to reassure Alan.

"Well, Charlie has never been quite a ladies' man, and I don't think he will ever be," Alan laughed. "But let's keep that only between us," he added, causing Amita to chuckle. They walked towards the kitchen and Alan took some juice out of fridge.

"Do you want some?" He he offered politely and Amita nodded.

She took a sip before asking; "Maybe that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend?" She said was trying to get the answer she wanted. Alan frowned for a moment but nodded.

"Well, the list of his girlfriends is oddly short, but he doesn't understand people as well as his numbers," his voice was gentle as he spoke about his son. "And if he would understood, he would have probably started ruling the world at the age of ten!"

They both laughed, but Amita was disappointed by the answer. Soon they were sipping their juices in a comfortable silence. For Amita, it was so easy to be with Alan the gentleman. Alan broke the silence first, slightly coughing.

"So, is everything alright?" He sounded concerned and Amita almost jumped at the question.

"What do you mean?" She asked again two octaves too high and cursed her decieving voice.

"Well, you are so tense. Did something happen between you and Charlie?" Amita was surprised how well this man actually read people. She just blinked a few times, realizing that her tactic had failed.

"So, I hit the jackpot then?" Alan asked softly.

"Yes, ding, ding, and ding". Amita laughed sadly and sighed.

"He has a girlfriend."

Alan's reaction really wasn't something Amita was expecting. His eyebrows almost touched his hairline and his eyes looked like they would pop out.

"Charlie has a girlfriend?" He asked stunned and Amita nodded. "But I tought you and Charlie-"

"Well so did I," Amita muttered. "I tought he would have told you who the girl was." Amita explained and Alan just nodded.

"Okay, Amita. Go find who Charlie is dating and when you find out, come tell me." Alan said after a while and smiled little weakly. Amita nodded and smiled for the man. She couldn't believe it. Even Alan didn't know who Charlie was dating.

-

After leaving Alan alone, Amita drove to the FBI building. She was waiting for the elevator doors to open on Don's office floor. Again she was furious as hell.

She kept biting her lip to unleash her frustration and got some worried looks from the other people in the elevator, but at the moment, she really didn't care. As soon as the doors opened, Amita almost ran to Don's desk. He lifted his gaze from the file he was reading.

Amita cleared her troath. "Okay, I'm going to go straight to the point with you."

"Em, okay Amita," Don started. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you know who Charlie's mysterious girlfriend is?" She asked in a steady voice.

Those words hit Colby a million times harder than it probably should. He was sure that everyone in the room heard his heart smashing into thousand pieces. Or not. Everyone was so stunned of Amita's words, that no-one noticed Colby who had trouble standing and breathing. Everyone needed a little time to digest what Amita had just said. Charlie had a mysterious girlfriend. This truly needed some investigating.

-

Charlie had just finished his lunch and was leaving the restaurant, when his cell phone rang.

"Charlie Eppes," he answered automatically.

"Hey bro," Don started, "We have a case, and I thought you could help with it" Don continued mischievously and caused Charlie to frown.

"Um, fine." Charlie glanced at his watch, "I don't have any classes for a while. Should I come there right away?" He asked, walking towards his car.

"The sooner the better," was all Don said before hanging up. Charlie didn't have a good feeling about his brother. He had heard that tone in his childhood, and nothing good ever came from it.

* * *

I'll be a week off from home/computer starting this Sunday, so you'll have to wait little longer than usual for the next chapter. Sorry!


	4. Not such a bad day after all

Sorry, I had forgotten this fic altogether but after I read all the reviews I couldn't ignore it.

I think you guys have been waiting for this chapter long enough, so enjoy!

* * *

Charlie arrived to the FBI's building pretty fast, ready to help when needed. When he stepped inside the floorhis his brother was, he knew at that moment that something was off. Amita was there. Looking at his brother and pretty much asking _what is going on _with his eyes, Don waved for him to come closer.

"Hi Chuck, I've heard this rumor about you." Don stated and gave him a smile. Charlie glanced Amita and almost growled in irritation. Of course, it was a trap. But if Amita had told about his little white lie to Don, then…

"So who is this mystery girl?" Don asked as Charlie found Colby in the corner. Colby met is eyes for a second and Charlie couldn't really name the feeling he caught in the other man's face. Was it sadness? At that moment he almost admitted that it was all a lie, that he had feelings for Colby, that he was the one he wanted to be with. But he stopped this line of thought. It would probably never happen. And he really didn't want Amita to know about his little lie.

"Can I talk to you alone, Don?" He didn't want to be interrogated in front of everybody. Don turned to walk to his desk, away to his desk. Charlie glanced at Amita, who looked like she was ready to argue but stayed where she stood. Charlie was relieved at this and sat opposite to Don.

"You ready to tell me now, Charlie?" Don asked, leaning over the table. Charlie sighed and wondered what to tell Don. He shouldn't lie to him; he decided to tell the truth.

"It's a lie Don," He whispered so only his brother could hear it. "I told Amita that I was dating someone to get her off my back." Charlie rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know how it grew to this fiasco." He muttered and Don looked confused.

"Why would you lie her? I thought you liked each other." Charlie shook his head slightly.

"No, no. Well she likes me and that's the problem." Charlie answered but Don was still confused.

"I'll explain it to you tonight all right? But can you go with the lie for now?" Don stared at him for a while but nodded in agreement. Charlie gave him apologising smile.

"Thanks." he got up.

" If you don't have a real case, I should get back." He walked past Amita, ignoring her but giving a small smile to Colby. Getting in to his car he thought that this really, really a bad day.

Colby felt awful. He had lost his opportunity to tell Charlie how he felt about him. He was with somebody and that somebody was a she. He had never been that sure even if Charlie was in the same boat that he was, but perhaps this was the proof he needed. It sucked to fall for the straight guys. Colby gloomed over his desk. It hurt how happy that small smile from Charlie made him when the mathematician had left. Amita had been so annoying, demanding Don for every detail that Charlie had said. Colby just whished that he could get off from work and go to sleep.

Charlie went home from the FBI building, wanting to be alone. He took some juice out of the fridge and sighed. Alan popped his head from the living room.

"Hi, what are you doing here so early?" He asked and sat next to Charlie to the kitchen table.

"Wanted some peace and quiet, that's all." He answered and rolled the cool glass in his palms. They sat in silence for a while and Alan broke it after two minutes.

"So, are you going to tell me why you are lying to poor Amita?" Charlie gave a surprised look at his father who shrugged his shoulders.

"She came by few hours ago and asked me who you are dating." He explained. "I told her that I had no idea and told her to find this girlfriend of yours."

"Why would you do that?" Charlie was slightly hurt to find out that his dad had encouraged Amita's crusade.

"Because I think it was mean to lie to her, she's a nice girl." Alan scolded his son but continued more softly, "I live with you and I happen to know that with all the time you spend here or at work, you don't have any time to 'secretly' see someone. But I believe you have your reasons to tell Amita this lie, so I'll stop pestering you." Charlie gave a weak smile to his father, he was always so understanding. But he wouldn't probably understand that his son wanted to be with another man. Charlie's smile wore off. What difference would it make, since Charlie was only interested in Colby who now thought that he was dating some girl.

"Well, you can tell me your reason when you want, but now I have to fix some pipes." Alan petted his and left him alone.

Colby couldn't help his curiosity. After the few hours trying to do some paperwork he had some time to think. Don had confirmed to Amita that Charlie was indeed telling the truth, but hadn't said anything more than that. The curiosity was killing Colby, he wanted to hear it from Charlie himself. He glanced the clock and finally admitted to himself that he wasn't getting any work done.

"Guys, I'm hitting off for tonight." He called to his teammates who wished him good night.

He was on his way to home, when he made a sudden decision; he would ask Charlie in person these questions. He turned his car towards the familiar route to CalSci. He had to do this before he started thinking how stupid his decision was or he would never go through with it. Parking his car and searching for a certain window he saw light in Charlie's office, confirming that he was still here. Colby gripped the wheel more tightly.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself in the silence.

There was a knock on his office door that snapped Charlie back to the real world. He had been thinking Colby again. He took a few breaths before yelling that the door was unlocked. Colby stepped inside, slightly unsure what to with his hands. Charlie could feel little heat growing to his face, the thoughts from a minute ago surfacing back.

"Hi." He said with a smile. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hi." Colby answered, with his deep soft voice that made Charlie feel warm. "I'm sorry to bother you like this but I have to ask you something." He closed the door and took a step closer. Colby tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I – um, I wanted to ask you if it was really true, what Amita said tonight." This was it, he thought, no going back. He could see the red on Charlie's cheeks, and those parted lips, _God, _he really wanted to kiss him.

Charlie opened his mouth, slightly stunned by the question. Colby really cared? There really was a chance that Colby felt the same as he. He was silent for a while, so shocked by this. Colby apparently read his reactin differentely.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to intrude-" Colby blabbered, feeling ashamed now but he was cut off.

"It was a lie." Charlie admitted "It was a lie to get Amita to give some space." Colby felt so relieved when his brain registered the words. The world actually seemed a little brighter. He hadn't lost his opportunity to tell Charlie how he felt, and he wasn't going to. With two long strides across the room, he took Charlie's head in his hands and kissed him. At first, Charlie didn't respond, but then he started kissing back, giving in to the hot mouth against his. They pulled apart when they were in need of air, looking deep in each other's eyes.

"Charlie," Colby said in between his breaths and Charlie responded with a questioning noise "I like you very much."

It hadn't been that bad day after all, Charlie thought when he dived for another kiss.


End file.
